The Coronation
by TheNightFury
Summary: As Arthur gets ready for his coronation he thinks back on all Merlin has done and decides to do something for him, NOT SLASH! K  simply because I'm paranoid. This is my first fic so criticizm appreciated.


**A/N**

**Edit, note to self DO NOT write at midnight….**

The castle was bursting with an unusual amount of activity for so early in the morning. Servants raced through the corridors carrying decorations to prepare for the event. The cooks were frantic in the kitchen preparing the feast. Even Arthur was up unusually early, unable to sleep. Today was his coronation, today he would become king.

Thoughts of uncertainty raced through his mind as he watched the castle prepare. Was he what his kingdom needed? Should he be 'taking' the throne from Uther? Yes, Uther was definitely not fit for the throne, not anymore. Ever since Morgana's betrayal, he hadn't been the same, he was quiet, untrusting and would lash out at anyone to close then disappear again into his shell. These days he would wander around muttering nonsense to himself. Everyone said this was for the best, but Arthur wasn't so sure. It took months of hard decisions and painful one's at that, but eventually, Arthur knew it was his time to take the crown.

"You're up early" a voice commented cheerfully. Arthur spun around to meet his annoyingly cheerful servant, Merlin, holding a tray with his breakfast on it. Ordinarily, he make a snappy comeback or simply throw things at him, but today, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep" Arthur replied softly.

"Nervous?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"I don't get nervous" Arthur replied hotly giving Merlin and slight shove, knocking the tray out of Merlin's hands, but Arthur wasn't worried because moments after it left Merlin's hands, his eyes flashed gold and it stopped mid air before settling onto the table neatly. No matter how many times he'd seen Merlin use magic, he couldn't seem to get used to it. To him Merlin was just his clumsy idiotic servant. Arthur shook his head and sighed.

"You ok?" Merlin asked sincerely. Merlin, Arthur's ever loyal servant, no matter what he said or did to him, Merlin always came back, he was always by Arthurs side, through everything they'd been through, weather it be dragons, immortal army's or even Morgana's betrayal, his loyalty never faltered, never wavered. He'd saved Camelot more times then Arthur was even sure about, and yet, he remained Arthur's servant while he got all the credit Merlin deserved, and all he would get was to become the King's servant.

"I have a lot of things on my mind" Arthur replied. Arthur expected some cheeky comment like 'You're actually thinking?' or 'don't you need a brain for that?' but he got neither.

"Like what?" Merlin asked.

"Will I be the King Camelot needs? Will the people remain loyal? Should I even be king?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I've always known that you would be the greatest king Camelot had ever seem…it was a little hard to see that sometimes" Arthur grinned slightly at that comment, "but I always knew, that's why I did all those things for you, Camelot needs you Arthur, you need to fix the damage your father did…" Merlin trailed off momentarily lost in his thoughts. How many family's lives did Uther destroy? He now knew how much harm Uther had caused Merlin. But how many others where like Merlin? Arthur shook the thoughts away when Merlin spoke again, "But, even if everyone hated you, just…know that I will gladly serve you, until the day I die." _Until the day I die…_ those words echoed in Arthur's brain as Merlin helped Arthur get ready. The last time Merlin had said this, Merlin had been ready to give up his life to save his mothers, but, this time, Arthur knew what he really meant.

"Time to get going then" Merlin told him once he was ready, "wouldn't want you to be late for your own coronation would you?" Arthur let out a genuine smile and whispered,

"Thank you Merlin…for everything." Merlin was surprised by Arthurs words, but recovered quickly replying,

"You're welcome."

Arthur didn't really comprehend much during the coronation, his heart was beating wildly in his chest and he felt the eyes of the entire kingdom burning into his back throughout it all. Arthur felt the crown being placed on his head and the declaration,

"I pronounce you King Arthur!" Arthur stood and faced his people, their roars of approval filling his ears. And then an even Merlin shouting,

"LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR!" The knights shouting there approval, and Arthur scanned the crowd for Merlin, finding standing next to Gaius. There eyes met and Arthur flashed a huge grin at him, one that Merlin returned cheering loudly. Then the feast began, there was an abundance of food and laughter. The kingdom was rejoicing now that Arthur was king. All the knights had come over to him at one point or another swearing loyalty to him. He eventually spotted Gwen with her brother Percival at one point and he wanted to then and there drop everything and run to her side and take her into his arms, but now wasn't the time. He needed to find Merlin. Arthur spotted Gaius in the corner and walked over to him.

"Ah, Prin- oh sorry King Arthur" Gaius corrected himself, 'how may I help you?"

"No…just Arthur…" Arthur rambled looking to see if Merlin was near.

"Ok then just Arthur" Gaius grinned.

"Oh, you're sounding like Merlin now…" Arthur muttered. Gaius shrugged and replied,

"He's very...influential."

"Speaking of him…where is he? I need to talk to him" Arthur asked. Gaius raised and eyebrow and replied slowly,

"I haven't seen him since he ran off…why do you need to speak to him?" Arthur sighed and replied,

"It's important…tell him to meet me in my chambers after the feast when you see him…please?" Gaius nodded his head,

"Of course." And, before he could say anything else, he was being pulled away by a servant, insisting he was needed right away. When Arthur looked back, Gaius was gone.

Arthur had every intention to head strait to his chambers after the feast, but people kept needing him, different members of the council kept needing him for 'urgent matters' and it wasn't until late that Arthur could get away, and Arthur was sure Merlin had long sense left and gone off to bed. But, when he slipped into his chambers, he saw Merlin waiting for him patiently.

"You wanted to see me?" Merlin asked calmly.

"Yes" Arthur began, "I…" But was once again cut off by Gwain bursting in, followed by Lancelot, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gaius.

"When Gaius told us you wanted to see Merlin alone well, we wanted to make sure you weren't planning on killing him or something." Gwain explained.

"Ah no, Gwain was just curious and couldn't wait to find out what was going on" Lancelot corrected, Gwen stifling her laughter. Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes at Gwain's antics. This just got a lot more complicated, but Arthur also knew that they wouldn't leave, not until he'd said what he needed to say to Merlin. So he took a deep breath and began,

"Listen…Merlin, you've been a good…a good friend for a very long time, one of me most loyal servants…"

"Got that right" Gwain injected. Arthur sighed and continued,

"You've always stuck by Camelot…no matter the cost. You are one of the bravest men I'd ever met." By that time, Merlin was grinning ear to ear, "So, with that in mind, Merlin, you are no longer me servant." The smile was gone instantly and Merlin couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. The knights, Gwen and Gaius where shouting there disproval and Arthur held up his hand to silence them.

"Let me finish" Arthur said, "Merlin, I want you instead, to be the new Court Sorcerer." Merlin stared at Merlin in shock, a smile slowly forming on his face. Merlin was nodding his head,

"Yes! Of course I mean…Really?"

"Really" Arthur replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Gwain jumped in the air and puller Merlin and Arthur into a tight man-hug.

"That's a relief! For a second there Arthur I thought I was going to have to kill you! But not anymore!" Gwain admitted.

"The faith you all have in me it's making me choke up" Arthur commented sarcastically pushing Gwain away.

"But who will be your servant?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sure I can find _someone_ who can show up late, do half there chores in twice the time expected and make cheeky comments like you did" Arthur replied, "hopefully you'll make a better court sorcerer then a servant." Merlin shrugged grinning.

"I'm not going to lie" Gwain continued a devious grin on his face, "For a second there I thought you where going to declare your undying love for Merlin or something…"

"Gwain!" Arthur shouted, red-faced.

"Yea come on" Merlin scolded calmly, "if he where going to declare undying love, you would've talked to _Gwen_ not me." Gwen's face then turned red, the same shade as Arthurs. Elyan started laughing at Gwen's expense.

"So, what about you two lovebirds?" Elyan asked. Arthur ignored him when Gaius asked,

"So does this mean Merlin can have his own chamber?"

"More then that…he could even be considered…nobility."

"Me…nobility?" Merlin asked, shell shocked.

"You are an official member of the court" Arthur replied. The shock fell from his face and was replied with his grin.

"I…thank you" Merlin whispered.

"Yes, now I get my room back!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Gaius" Merlin replied sarcastically. Gaius just grinned at him.

"This is fantastic!" Gwain shouted.

"Gwain you do realize, Merlin has a higher status then you do?" Leon asked grinning.

"Huh?" Gwain asked.

"You could say that" Arthur agreed.

"Especially since he could turn you into a toad or something" Lancelot added.

"Better watch your step Gwain" Percival added. Arthur couldn't believe it when he thought about how worried he'd been this morning. Everything was perfect, he was with the people who meant the most to him, and everything was perfect.


End file.
